


Arguments

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: RaphRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Can you do a one shot where during and argument, Raph finds out the reader was abused by her dad and promises to never hurt her? It would mean so much to me





	Arguments

Things were getting very heated, very fast. And not in a good way.   
You and Raph were screaming at each other from across the room. It all started because you had agreed with Leo and that had sent him off the edge.   
Normally, you always backed Raph up, what with the two of you dating, but this time you had honestly thought Leo was right. Of course, you didn’t say anything in front of Leo, thinking its easier to talk to Raph in private and maybe he would listen to you.   
Oh how wrong you were.   
Raph had instantly been insulted at you taking Leo’s side and went all defensive with you.   
One thing led to another and now you were storming across the room towards him.   
“God, you are so frustrating! Im not taking Leo’s side!” You growled, throwing you hands up in the air.   
“Don’t try and be little miss innocent!” Raph marched up to meet you half way, the two of you now a foot a part and glaring at each other. “I see the way you look at him! Bet if I wasn’t around, you’d run into his arms!” This took you completely off guard. But you were angry, hurt, annoyed, tired and frustrated. You had never felt anything other than friendship for Leo. You admired him, without a doubt and you looked up to him. But it was nothing to how strongly you felt about Raph. Maybe it was that heated emotions that caused you to say the first thing that came into your head. Neither of you were fighting to prove a point right now, you were fighting to hurt the other.   
“At least he wouldn’t speak to me like this!” You screamed in his face, gesturing wildly to Raph.   
That seemed to really set him off. He was constantly comparing himself to Leo in every way and what you had said only fuelled his hatred for his older brother. And now for you.   
Angry seeped into his every muscle, almost coating his eyes in a dark red fog as his already clenched fist began to raise.   
But he was snapped out of that mist when your eyes fell on his fist and you backed away. What you said next nearly knocked him off his feet.   
“We’re over!” You screamed, holding your hands out in front of you.   
he saw something in your eyes that he never seen before.   
Fear.   
He whole body physically slouched as he stared at you, his eyes wide with disbelief.   
“Wh-what?” He asked, his voice no longer filled with anger and rage.   
“I swore to myself I’d never let anyone I love abuse me again. And that’s what you were going to do!” You started off in a whispered but then your voice broke as you screamed the last part. “i-I wont be abused again.” You whispered, more to yourself than to his as you wrapped your arms around yourself.   
“I- I wouldn’t-“ raph started to say but you backed away from him further.   
“yes, yes you would have.” You whimpered, tears now running down your cheek as you refused to meet his gaze.   
Raph never really knew what it was like to lose something. He had always had his family and as far as physically possessions were concerned, the most valuable to him were kept in a safe place. But now, as he watched you from across the room, he suddenly felt like everything he had ever had was slipping away. But he could only think of one question.   
“Who hurt you?” He asked in a somewhat calm tone, like he was forcing himself to be nice. You heard a slight growl of protectiveness in his voice.   
You looked up at him for the first time and saw the sudden change in his body language.   
“My father. He- he used to beat me.” You managed to say, admitting for the first time in years about the abuse you had suffered. “Nearly killed me when I was 10. The police found out. Hes still in prison.” You ran your hand up and over your throat, where he had nearly strangled you to death.   
“I- I would never-. I couldn’t hurt you…” Raph trailed off. You watched him as his gaze fell down to his own hands. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say as he looked back to you, his eyes now filling with tears. He took a few cautious steps towards you and when you didn’t flinch, he closed the distance. He didn’t touch you straight away. “Im sorry.” He whispered again.  
“I need to know I can trust you.” You mumbled as you looked up at him. You expected him to tell you that you could trust him, but he didn’t. Well, not exactly.   
“I know. I wont let anyone hurt you, not even myself. I’ll prove it to you.” He reached out a shaking hand and brushed back your hair. You allowed him to do this only because it was a common sign of affection between the two of you.   
Never had anyone said this to you. People always made fake promises and lied. This could very well be one of those moments. But he hadn’t given you a promise. He had said he would prove it.   
you looked up into Raphs eyes, seeing the pain there.   
“You wont hurt me?” You asked.   
“Never.” He breathed.   
All you could do was nod as you closed to the distance between the two for you and wrapped your arms around his neck. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you close.   
Over the next few weeks, Raph treated you like a china doll. He would have waited on you hand and foot if you wanted.   
But the months and years that followed were a true testament to what he had said that night. He made you feel safe, secure and untouchable.  
He spent the rest of his life proving to you his love and that he could never hurt you.


End file.
